A backlit display device is proposed that adjusts the overall luminance of a backlight having light-emitting diodes (LEDs) by control of a magnitude of current through each LED (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a display device, the LEDs and current control elements for controlling the magnitudes of currents through the LEDs are connected in series with a power supply that outputs a constant voltage. This display device can achieve lower power loss than a display device that adjusts luminance by pulse width modulation (PWM) control while a current to be supplied to each LED is kept constant.